In an automobile, a console assembly has various utilities. For instance, the console assembly can be utilized for installing accessories such as music systems, display screens, or for placing objects such as cups, bottles, glasses and mugs. The objects may be placed in cavities such as cup-holders in the console assembly. In the absence of proper light, such as during night time, it may be difficult for an occupant of the automobile to locate the cup-holders to place the objects.
Hence, there is a need for illuminating the cavities in the console assembly. Further, the means for illuminating may also improve the visual appearance of the interior of the automobile.